Geo's 1st Movie/Trailer transcripts
These are the transcripts for Geo's 1st Movie trailers. Geo's 1st Movie DVD Trailer (TheVanio023456789) (fades to Geo Guy waving at the screen) Geo Guy: Hello I'm Geo Guy, the king of 123 Geo's World, this is my first movie, is now on DVD, buy now! (fades to black) Teaser Trailer (MPAA green screen) (shows black screen) (shows Columbia Pictures logo) (shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) (shows Pixar logo) Announcer: Next year, some picture who can draw, comes to the big screen. (shows Geo Guy being drawn) Announcer: A head, eyes, a body, arms, hands, legs, and feet. It's Geo Guy, and he's coming to theaters soon. ("Geo's 1st Movie" logo zooms in) Announcer: Geo's 1st Movie. (release date screen appears) (the screen fades away) Theatrical Trailer 1 (MPAA green screen) (shows black screen) (shows Columbia Pictures logo) (shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) (shows Pixar logo) (cuts to 123 Geo's World) Announcer: In a world, where the king of 123 Geo's World... (shows Geo Guy) Announcer: ..Geo Guy... (shows Geo Guy pointing at The World's Greatest Pool) Announcer: ..wants The World's Greatest Pool for his birthday... Geo Guy: Mom, I want this pool for my birthday! (shows Geo Guy, Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dave, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS walking) Announcer: ..and sets off on a adventure... (shows a clip of Doom Vercetti capturing Geo Guy's parents) Announcer: ..to defeat Doom Vercetti... Doom Vercetti: Now I captured Geo Guy's parents! Now I will put them in... (shows Doom Vercetti's balloon) Doom Vercetti: ..my balloon! (shows Geo Guy and his friends fighting Doom Vercetti and 3 Ballerinas Dancers) Announcer: ..stop the 3 Ballerinas Dancers... Doom Vercetti: 3 Ballerinas Dancers, get them! (shows Doom Vercetti trying to put Geo Guy's parents in her balloon) Announcer: ..and save his parents from death! Doom Vercetti: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! (shows Geo Guy 7 using the helicopter) Geo Guy 7: Okay, Geo Guy, go! (shows night sky) Text: Walt Disney Pictures and Columbia Pictures Presents Announcer: Walt Disney Pictures and Columbia Pictures presents... Text: A Pixar Film Announcer: ..a Pixar film... Geo Guy: We got to go save my parents. Text: And from the creators of "Toy Story" Announcer: ..and from the creators of Toy Story... Doom Vercetti: Alright, 3 Ballerinas Dancers, go and destroy Geo Guy and his friends! (shows the characters) Announcer: Join Geo G. as Geo Guy, Jessica Bell as Geo Girl, Catherine Cavadini as Doom Vercetti, Tom Kenny as Green Bob, and an entire cast in... (shows short clips from the film) (explosion) (Geo's 1st Movie logo pops up on a firey backround) Announcer: Geo's 1st Movie. Geo Guy: Oh... my... gosh! It's Doom Vercetti! Green Bob: I knew it! (fades to release date screen) Announcer: Coming December 23rd. (fades to billing block screen) (fades to black) Theatrical Trailer 2 (MPAA green screen) (shows black screen) (shows Columbia Pictures logo) (shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) (shows Pixar logo) (cuts to 123 Geo's World) Announcer: This Christmas... (shows The World's Greatest Pool) Geo Guy: Mom, I want this pool for my birthday! Announcer: ..Geo Guy... Geo Guy: Where are my parents? (shows Geo Guy and his friends walking) Announcer: ..will save his parents... Geo Guy: We've got to go save my parents. (shows Doom Vercetti capturing Geo Guy's parents) Announcer: ..from the evilest villain ever! (shows Doom Vercetti trying to put Geo Guy's parents in her balloon) Doom Vercetti: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Geo Guy: (gasps) Oh... my... gosh! It's Doom Vercetti! Green Bob: I knew it! (shows night sky) Text: From the creators of "Toy Story" (shows Doom Vercetti with 3 Ballerinas Dancers) Doom Vercetti: 3 Ballerinas Dancers, get them! Text: Walt Disney Pictures Columbia Pictures and Pixar invites you to Announcer: Walt Disney Pictures Columbia Pictures and Pixar invites you to... (shows Doom Vercetti with Geo Guy's parents) Doom Vercetti: Now I captured Geo Guy's parents! Now I will put them in... (shows Doom Vercetti's balloon) Doom Vercetti: ..my balloon! (shows short clips from the film) (shows zoom out animation of Geo's 1st Movie logo) Announcer: Geo's 1st Movie! Geo Guy 7: Good work, Geo Guy! (shows release date screen) Announcer: In theaters December 23rd. (shows billing block screen) (fades to black) TV Spot 1 (shows Columbia Pictures/Walt Disney Pictures/Pixar logos) (shows Geo Guy and the others walking) Announcer: The critics agree! Geo Guy: Where are my parents? Announcer: Geo's 1st Movie has blending top notch animation with rousing adventure, witty dialogue, and memorable characters, Geo's 1st Movie is another Pixar winner... Text: "Blending top notch animation with rousing adventure, witty dialogue, and memorable characters, Geo's 1st Movie is another Pixar winner." - Rotten Tomatoes Doom Vercetti: Stop them all! (shows night sky) Announcer: ..with 100 top views from mainstream critics! Geo Guy: We've got to go save my parents. Announcer: Geo G., Jessica Bell, Catherine Cavadini, Tom Kenny. (shows Geo's 1st Movie logo) Announcer: Geo's 1st Movie. Geo Guy: It's Doom Vercetti! Announcer: Rated PG. In theatres December 23rd. (shows black screen) TV Spot 2 (shows Columbia Pictures/Walt Disney Pictures/Pixar logos) (shows Doom Vercetti capturing Geo Guy's parents) Announcer: This Christmas... Geo Guy: We've got to save my parents. Announcer: Prepare for Geo Guy's first feature-length adventure! Geo Guy: It's Doom Vercetti! Green Bob: I knew it! Announcer: Geo G., Jessica Bell, Catherine Cavadini, Tom Kenny. (shows Geo's 1st Movie logo) Announcer: Geo's 1st Movie. In theatres December 23rd, rated PG. (shows black screen) Blu-ray High-Definition Trailer (shows Columbia Pictures logo) (shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) (shows Pixar logo) Announcer: This Fall... Geo Guy: We've got to save my parents. Announcer: ...Geo Guy's Geo-tastic adventure returns... Doom Vercetti: Get them! Announcer: ...for the very first time on Blu-ray High Definition. Green Bob: I knew it! (shows Geo's 1st Movie logo) Announcer: Geo's 1st Movie. (shows text and MPAA PG rating) Announcer: Coming October 11. Rated PG. Category:Geo's 1st Movie Category:Transcripts Category:Trailer Transcripts